The Twin Sisters of Darkness
by Born a Killer 98
Summary: The Sailor Twins of Darkness and Night must find out which side is good and which is bad. Will they remeber their past and destroy the Sailor Scouts? Or will they forget and fight alongside the Sailors?


**SkyEra: HULLO! This is born a killer's first story! *confetti shoots into the air* I'm not a beta I am simply supervising! I am more of an alpha anyway…**

**Born a Killer: HEY PEOPLE THIS IS MY STORY! Not Sky's I am the alpha!**

**Sky: Who has written 4 stories (one with 70 reviews I might add) and who has written ZEroooo?**

**Born a Killer: Oh well it's on my account!**

**Sky: Well I am pretty much writing the whole thing! *oh no you didn't snap***

**Born a Killer: I win.**

**Sky: In what way grasshopper?**

**Born a Killer: I said so and I am always right! **

**Sky: I saw your math test and I beg to differ… Well on with the story!**

**Born a Killer: We do not own Sailor Moon or the Gods. Sorry we wish we do.**

**Sky: Yes! We can only worship them!**

_**Character Profiles**_

_**Born a Killer's Character: Isuzu Mana (Rin or Sailor Erebos)**_

_**Hair: Straight, black and goes down to the waist.**_

_**Eyes: Dark red.**_

_**Outfit**_

_**Skirt and I don't know what it's called the thing on the back and brooch/locket: Black**_

_**Ribbons: Red**_

_**Tiara and Choker: Red zig zags.**_

_**Earrings: Red lightning bolts**_

_**Shoes: Black combat boots up to the ankle.**_

_**Gloves: None**_

_**Magic: Make people insane, possess people, and blind them with darkness**_

_**Guardian: Erebos god of Darkness**_

_**Weapon of power: Japanese fan with the Japanese symbol for Darkness**_

_**Relationships**_

_**Mrs. Mana (mom)**_

_**Unknown father**_

_**Momoka (sister, best friend, and twin)**_

_**Sky's Character: Momoka Mana (Momo or Sailor Nox)**_

_**Hair: Silver down to the ankles**_

_**Eyes: Black with silver flecks**_

_**Outfit**_

_**Skirt and I don't know what it's called the thing on the back and brooch/locket: Silver**_

_**Ribbons: Black**_

_**Tiara and Choker: Two black swirls made of metal meeting in the middle.**_

_**Earrings: Large black dangling stars.**_

_**Shoes: Black combat boots up to the knee.**_

_**Gloves: None**_

_**Magic: Turn invisible, blind people with shining light, and shoots dark magic that knocks people off their feet.**_

_**Guardian: Nox goddess of Night**_

_**Weapon of power: Staff with the Japanese symbol for night on the top.**_

_**Relationships **_

_**Mrs. Mana (mom)**_

_**Isuzu (sister, best friend, and twin)**_

_**Unknown father**_

**Wow that took up two pages…**

Momo POV

The day of our birth was tragic indeed.

My sister, Isuzu, and I were born on the dark moon of Nemesis. Nemesis at that time was ruled by the silver haired Prince Diamond.

This day just so happened to be the day the Prince decided to launch the first attack on Crystal Tokyo. This attack led to the beginning of a large tiresome war. They failed miserably just making a retreat and sparing most of the soldiers.

As the first attack was made at the dead of night I was born. When the first death occurred my sister followed. In which way our birth was a cursed one. Our mother upon hearing the terrible news abandoned us and told our father we had died. As babies only a few hours old we were completely defenseless and venerable. She abandoned us somewhat close to the palace, and as luck would have it a maid from the palace was running errands for the cook. She found us laying on the side of the road.

Taking pity on us she took us back to the vast royal grounds for us to be raised there, living among servants. When she brought us she presented us to the prince right away. As the maid entered the throne room she saw the prince on the throne with his brother Sapphire. Kneeling before the two was Rubeus the one who failed in attacking Crystal palace.

"M-my lord I-"

"I will hear nothing more of it!" The prince warned as he cut Rubeus off.

"Give me one more chance!" He pleaded.

"I-" The prince started. The maid cleared her throat loudly. "Will give you one more chance to prove yourself, be gone from my sight! What is so important servant?"

The maid stepped forward and presented us to the prince.

"I found them in the road your highness." She said in her natural British accent.

The room was dark enough for even a newborn to open their eyes. My sister's eyes slowly opened first and were an astonishing blood red. The prince was taken aback, but Sapphire leaned in to inspect them closer.

That's about the time my eyes opened. In all their black glory.

"Ah! What is this?" The prince exclaimed. "What color is their hair?"

The maid seeing my sister's eyes as the strangest revealed her hair color first.

"Oh. It's just black." Sapphire said. "What about the other child?"

Then she showed my hair.

"It's white!" The maid said in complete surprise.

"No. Not white." Sapphire explained to the group. "_Silver._"

"That is just not ordinary." Diamond said.

"You're one to talk." Sapphire pointed out.

Diamond just glared. "We shall let them live. They must serve when they grow older. Dismissed."

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rin POV

"Momo! Catch!" I threw the ball to my four year old giggling sister. Her silver hair was at her waist by now. I was obviously also four years old. I suddenly felt like somebody was watching me.

I looked up at the palace to see prince Diamond standing on the balcony of his room observing us as we played in the yard.

'He never ages' I thought to myself. He always looks the same.

I got so lost in thought that I was brought back to the present only when a ball slammed into my head.

"MOMO!" I screeched running after my devious twin.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Momo POV

My body was stretched out on the grass as I stared up at the night sky. The moon and stars were radiating on my silver hair making it glow.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" I sat up startled and turned to see Sapphire.

"Oh, it's just you." I said nonchalantly as I lay back down to my previous position.

To my surprise he chuckled. "Why are you not at your party?" He asked the simple question yet I scowled in response. It was my stupid thirteenth birthday party.

"I hate crowds and the sky is a much prettier sight."

"I agree with you." He said simply and sat next to me on the ground. "Do you mind?"

I shook my head no and we sat there for the rest of the night gazing at the stars.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sapphire POV

"They are causing too much trouble for us they must be eliminated." My brother decided. "Except Rini and Sailor Moon, they shall be spared."

"Who will you send your majesty?" I questioned warily.

I watched as he carefully thought it over. "The Twins." He said at last.

"No! I mean… they don't have battle experience yet!" I quickly covered my mistake.

"They were kept here so they could serve some purpose. They are fifteen by now and I see potential in them."

"As you wish brother." I bowed my head and walked out of the room to fetch the girls.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Momo POV

I sat on my bed combing through my floor length hair. I watched as through the open window a small animal appeared. It had a gold crescent on its head. "Rin." I called never taking my eyes off the animal.

"What? She asked appearing out of the walk in closet. She was dressed in all black to which I rolled my eyes.

"What is that?" I questioned her.

"What- AH WHAT IS THAT?"

"That's what I just asked you."

"I am a cat." It said.

"A cat?" We asked the apparent cat.

"Yes." It said rolling its eyes. "I have something to drop off then I must be going." It did a flip in the air and left two lockets behind. The cat scurried out the window after dropping off the lockets. One was for me and one for Rin. I picked up the weird item.

"Momoka and Isuzu, Prince Diamond requests your presence." Sapphire said barging in. "What are those?" He asked. "Oh. No. Not you two. You guys aren't seriously Sailor Scouts."

He ran off down the hall.

Rin and I looked at each other. "Grab him. We said in complete unison.

Then we ran after him.


End file.
